


May the Fourth Be With You - Kylux Trash

by BeautifulSorairoDays



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, all that other shit, its literally just porn, literally did this last second for may the fourth, yall are fucking welcome, yeah - Freeform, you guys owe me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulSorairoDays/pseuds/BeautifulSorairoDays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They fuck. Happy Last-Second May the Fourth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May the Fourth Be With You - Kylux Trash

**Author's Note:**

> May the Forth be with you... Please enjoy... -///-

 

“Ren... I'm trying to sleep. Stop.”

Kylo Ren, member of the Knights of Ren and grandson of the great Lord Vader, paid little mind to the begrudged mumbles of his lover as they lay in Hux's massive bed aboard the Starkiller.

Instead, he continued on towards his goal: _getting his boyfriend to fuck him_.

Ren's long, tanned fingers gripped pale exposed hips as he trailed kisses along Hux's exposed neck and ground his hips forwards. “Please, Brendol.” Kylo breathed into the hollow beneath Hux's ear, “I'm horny.”

The commander of the First Order slowly peaked open an icy blue eye to look down at the man grinding his hips into his thigh. Both of them were naked, having fucked no more than three hours before, but what had ended as Hux spooning his overly-large boyfriend had turned into Kylo facing towards him and breathing seductions down his neck. With how close they were now, Hux didn't even have to imagine how hard his lover was. He could feel Kylo's solid shaft moving against his body now. That was hot, Hux admitted to himself. Really hot.

However, the commander's interest ended there. Hux was -after all- someone that treasured sleep even above sex, and what little he had gotten in the last forty-eight hours was not enough to spur him to doing his boyfriend at three in the morning.

“Kylo.” Hux's voice left no room for argument. “Sleep.”

“Just once,” Kylo whispered, “that's all I want.”

When Hux began to turn away from him, Kylo reached up and forcibly brought his lips to Hux's.

“Please, Bren...” Kylo's gaze was hooded and his thick black locks fell around his face. His dark churning eyes met Hux's blue ones and the commander felt his resolve begin to crack.

“I'll...” the force user brought his lips inches away from Hux's, his body moving to straddle Hux's, “... _move_ for you.”

 

Hux got hard.

 

A look of triumph filled Kylo's eyes as he slowly trailed his fingers down to Hux's solid cock.

“No lube?” Hux found himself grinding out as Kylo began to line them up.

“I'm still loose from earlier,” Kylo breathed, tilting his head back and closing his eyes in baited anticipation as he felt Hux prod his entrance. The general clenched his fists at the sight.

When Kylo finally lowered himself down, feeling the full girth of his general spread him, a moan trickled from his lips and Hux hissed.

“-tight...” Hux breathed out, bringing his hands up to grip Kylo's waist. The knight of Ren quickly swiped them away, however, grabbing Hux's wrists instead and pinning them above his lovers head.

“No t-touching.” Kylo shivered, his face red as he leaned down to begin suckling and biting on Hux's neck.

“Fuck.” the commander hissed through clenched teeth, the muscles in his thighs tightening as felt himself twitch inside Ren. Two minutes ago he hadn't even wanted this. Now? “Dammit, Ren. Move.” Hux demanded, the warm, yet still sensation around his cock driving him mad.

“Patience.” Ren laughed. Spreading his legs, though, Kylo positioned himself more comfortably then slowly drew himself up. The tantalizing view of Ren's abdominal muscles straining from this made Hux buck upwards just as Ren let himself drop.

“Ah!” Kylo's mouth fell open as he closed his eyes in pleasure. “Fuuuck.” Hux's expression was much the same, and both took a moment to relish in the feeling of their connection. As the spark of the first movement began to diminish, though, Kylo slowly brought himself back up again and began to repeat it. With every drop, Hux rocked himself upwards to meet his lover half-way.

“S-Sooo good...!” Kylo whispered harshly into Hux's neck after the third time they did this. To contain his own gasps of approval, the general responded by biting into Kylo's shoulder, Kylo's position being close enough by holding Hux's hands above his head to allow him to do so. The pain of the action just spurred Kylo on further, and soon a deep, rocking motion was set as Kylo fucked himself on top of Hux's member. Moans fell from the force-user as he pleasured himself, his handsome features contorting as he rolled his hips up and down.

While Kylo did as he liked, however, Hux felt his composure begin to slip. It was when the tip of the commander's cock struck dead-on at Kylo's prostate and Kylo's walls clamped around him that Hux snapped. Pushing himself upwards, Hux changed the position, throwing Ren's limp hands aside and rolling the force-user to his back, pushing his legs up to his head by his knees. Still not recovered from the shock of his prostate being hit so suddenly, Ren didn't fight back as Hux began to fuck him from the top.

“Haaah-” Ren's attempt at words fell to incoherent sound as Hux brushed up against his prostate again and again.

“So fucking tight.” Hux ground, leaning forwards so that his and Kylo's chests almost touched while his hips pumped in and out of the knight. Ren replied again with incoherent words and his eyes rolling back into his head as Hux struck his prostate again.

Feeling Ren tighten, Hux bit his lip from the utterly euphoric friction happening on his cock.

“I didn't even want this. _I. Was. Trying. To. Sleep_.” Hux began saying in time with his powerful thrusts. Ren's back arched as he finally came.

The clenched and pulsing hole around his cock made Hux groan for the first time this round. “Fuuuck.” he hissed, dipping his head to Ren's shoulder as the man moaned uncontrollably as Hux kept fucking him through his orgasm.

“Close.” The general warned, picking up his already harsh pace to bring his nearing orgasm to its peak.

“I-inside!” Kylo murmured in between Hux's thrusts, “c-come inside!”

Hux looked down, his bright blue eyes seeking out Ren's. When he was met with a pair of unfocused brown orbs, an open mouth with a trail of drool making its way down his face, flushed cheeks, and tussled sweat-soaked locks Hux felt the wire that had been wound within him snap.

A stuttered groan resounded from Hux's chest as he came, thick jets of his semen filling Kylo to the brim. The general fell forwards unto Kylo's chest, the two breathing heavily and shakily as Hux rode through his climax with small thrusts.

When the rocking finally stopped and the air around them began to cool, Hux allowed his eyes to fall closed as he rested his head on Kylo's chest.

“Can I sleep now, oh mighty Ren?” Hux's exhausted voice asked sourly. Kylo laughed.

“You're so cranky. Yeah. I'm good now. Get to sleep, Bren. I'm gonna need another round in the morning.” the knight smiled just as tiredly as his lover felt.

“Needy.”

“Grumpy.”

“Annoying.”

“Old.”

Hux barked out a laugh.

“I'm not that much older than you.”

Kylo kissed Hux happily before flipping the two of them over and covering them with sheets.

“I know. You just act like a grumpy old guy sometimes.”

Hux rolled his eyes but didn't respond, letting sleep take him and praying Ren wouldn't wake him up before dawn again for another round.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I literally wrote this in the last hour cause I wanted to do something for May the Fourth. Here it is. Right here. Where the report I was supposed to be writing for my finals should be. You guys are fucking welcome.


End file.
